Lo que tienes
by Ayla Black Mellark
Summary: Tu vida está llena de cosas superficiales. Pareces feliz, pero desde hace varios años que te consumes por dentro. Fue tu culpa y lo sabes, nunca has intentado culpar a nadie. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: Etto... no, Meyer sigue negándose a darme los derechos de la saga Twilight TT-TT Entonces, sí, yo solo juego con el universo.**

* * *

><p><em>"Por no aprovechar el viento que estuvo a tu favor, alguien más disfruta de la tormenta"<em>

Caminas tranquilo por la calle de la mano de tu flamante esposa. Tanya es actriz y modelo, tú eres un empresario y en ocasiones eres modelo. Son talentosos y reconocidos, son la pareja perfecta. Belleza, influencias, dinero, fama, poder. Lo tienen todo y apenas tienen 25 años. A ella no parece importarle (y a ti tampoco) el tener hijos o no en un futuro. Con los malcriados hijos de sus hermanas tienen suficiente.

Entonces ves pasar a una pareja y tu mundo perfecto se cae a pedazos. Ahí va Isabella, tu amor de toda la vida. Ella es cantante y guitarrista en el grupo que tiene con tu hermana Alice y su prima Rosalie. También es actriz, empresaria y modelo. A su lado va el cantante, actor, modelo y empresario italiano Dimitri Vulturi, su esposo, más conocido incluso que tú y Tanya juntos. Bella también lo es, y juntos son esa pareja que representa el canon de perfección.

Recuerdas cuando fuiste a la gala de esa película en que Tanya tuvo un papel secundario tres años atrás. Los señores Vulturi (aún te da asco -no, depresión- pensar en ella con ese nombre) tuvieron los papeles protagónicos, tanto en la película misma como en la gala. La viste al final de la alfombra roja, abrazada a su marido y en los brazos de ambos sus hijos de entonces dos meses (Jane y Alec). Fotos, autógrafos, entrevistas. Ella no teme mostrar a sus pequeños, y lo sabes bien. Está orgullosa de ese par de angelitos que tiene (sí, no puedes negar que lo son). No te prestó atención, aunque juras a todo el que quiera escucharte que no te importa. Pero te mientes, es obvio. Y cada vez que lo dices, todos sonríen condescendientemente.

Se detienen (todos, es una cruel broma del maldito destino) en una pequeña plaza del exclusivo condominio donde viven. Ellos se sientan en una cierta banca cerca de los juegos y ustedes en una que te da una vista perfecta de ella sin que te vean (ni Tanya ni los Vulturi). Puedes admirarla tranquilo, como has hecho desde que se fue y la empezaste a ver en los medios.

Dimitri dice algo y ella ríe. Ves una niña de cabello castaño claro (muy claro, casi rubio dorado) en brazos de él. Jane duerme profundamente, pero Alec parece de lo más entretenido comparando su cabello oscuro con el caoba de su madre. Dimitri pasa el brazo que no carga a su hija por la espalda de Bella en actitud protectora. Es un cuadro tan malditamente perfecto (lo has visto muchas veces en los medios) que no puedes evitar pensar que tú debiste estar en el lugar de ese idiota. Pero las jodiste en grande hace varios años y ya no hay marcha atrás (tanto por el tiempo transcurrido como por la vida que lleva ella). Lo recuerdas como si hubiera sido ayer. ¡Maldición! (sí, maldices demasiado desde que ya no la tienes) Aún te duele.

Tú tenías 18 años y ella recién los cumplía. Fue ese 13 de septiembre. Todo ocurrió ese maldito día. Te enteraste de que ella tenía dos meses de embarazo. Alice y Emmett (tus hermanos) lo sabían y no abrieron la boca. Jasper, Rosalie y Jacob Hale (los dos primos y el hermano de Bella) también lo sabían, así como tus padres y los de ella. Y nadie se molestó en decírtelo. También te enteraste de que una famosa disquera internacional quería firmar con las chicas y ellas iban a aceptar. Tú enfureciste. ¡Tu niña no crecería en ese ambiente, no señor! Se lo dijiste, bastante molesto y a los gritos, pero lo hiciste. Ella intentó calmarte y razonar contigo, pero siempre fuiste un cabeza dura (sí, lo admites). Discutieron por horas, con los Hale y los Cullen de silenciosos testigos. El broche de oro fue tu última declaración: mejor que la niña nunca naciera y ella se fuera, porque tú no querías una hija mimada ni una esposa desobediente. Ella te golpeó y salió de casa. Creíste escuchar un sollozo, pero no le prestaste (no es que no quisieras, es que no pudiste) mucha atención porque en ese instante Jacob (tu mejor amigo, casualmente) te rompió la nariz y se fue para siempre de tu vida. Igual que ella.

Sus padres los siguieron tras lanzarte sendas miradas de odio. Emmett y Jasper se dedicaron a golpearte con rabia mientras Alice y Rosalie iban a intentar hablar con Bella. Tus padres te miraron decepcionados. Despertaste a mediodía tirado en tu cuarto (ése que tantas veces los vio demostrarse su amor) medio muerto de dolor. Poco después te enteraste del accidente. Los señores Hale estaban muertos, Jake al filo y tu chica (sí, porque a pesar de lo que dijiste y del tiempo tú seguirías sintiéndola tuya) en coma. Tu hija, tu pequeña princesa (de alguna manera sabías que sería una niña, llámale instinto de padre), no alcanzó a nacer. Bella despertó dos meses después del accidente. Recuerdas que Jake vino de nuevo y se encargó de molerte a golpes. Los cuatro Hale y tus hermanos se fueron. No has vuelto a tratar con ninguno de ellos desde que Emmett, Jake y Jasper fueron a tu casa a golpearte para después partir.

Seguiste su carrera a distancia. Fue absolutamente meteórica, como tú sabías que sería. En un año eran reconocidas en todo el mundo con su primer álbum. Es que simplemente eran Armored: talento, belleza, carisma. De vez en cuando lees las primeras entrevistas, en que ellas te acusaban de las desgracias que vivió "Is" ("Un chico la hizo sufrir, ella tuvo un accidente por su culpa y casi muere", "Armored no sería lo mismo sin Is, y por culpa de este chico el grupo estuvo a punto de destruirse antes de comenzar", "Demoramos meses en comenzar… los dos en que Is estuvo en coma, uno para que la dieran de alta, dos de rehabilitación y luego pudimos comenzar con el trabajo, pero ella seguía en terapia. Claro, ella cantaba sentada. Dios, ¿se imaginan a Is sin moverse?"). Y sabes que, en cierto modo, tienen razón.

Todos saben la causa del nombre del grupo ("Podemos fingirnos muy fuertes en el exterior, pero eso es solo una coraza. Todo el mundo tiene sus pequeñas y grandes debilidades, malos recuerdos, traumas, un pasado difícil, tentaciones, secretos. De eso se trata, de poder formar una coraza que te proteja del mundo, pero no ocultar que eres tan débil como cualquiera. Armored es fortaleza, sobreponerte a los problemas pero no evitarlos. Puede sonar contradictorio, pero así funcionamos"). Jasper se casó con Alice, y es el abogado y agente del grupo. Emmett se casó con Rose y se hizo famoso con lo suyo: el fútbol y las poses ridículas. Jacob administra el negocio familiar (Hale's Style, una línea de moda, con tiendas y modelos y todo lo demás) y se casó con una de sus modelos, Vanessa.

¿Ella? Oh, sabes más de ella que de tus propios hermanos. Sabes que Armored cantó con el trío de hermanos italianos Vulturi para su primer CD. Un año y medio después de que la dejaras (o que ella te dejara, al caso es lo mismo) y estando en la cúspide de su carrera comenzó a salir con el vocalista y guitarrista del grupo, Dimitri. Te sentiste morir cuando los viste (por televisión) en la premiación de los MTV pasados tres años exactos desde ese día y anunciaron su compromiso (carreras meteóricas y relación meteórica, irónicamente). Ahí supiste que la habías perdido definitivamente, ya no había esperanza. Invitaste a salir a Tanya (quien recién comenzaba su carrera) al día siguiente y se casaron justo el día en que nacieron los mellizos Vulturi.

Aunque no te ha dicho ni insinuado nada, Tanya sabe lo que sientes. Siempre lo ha sabido. Y aún así, lleva todos esos años a tu lado.

Los hijos de Dimitri y Bella Vulturi, nietos del mega empresario Aro Vulturi, de la actriz Sulpicia Vulturi y de los empresarios Carlisle y Esme Cullen, sobrinos de los grandes músicos y actores Caius y Marcus Vulturi, de las músicas Rosalie Cullen y Alice Hale, del jugador de fútbol y modelo Emmett Cullen, del empresario y agente Jasper Hale, del mega empresario de la moda Jacob Hale y de la supermodelo Vanessa Hale, fueron desde antes de su nacimiento los primeros en todo. Tú invitaste a toda tu familia, pero fueron sólo tus padres. El resto estaba en el parto. Jane, Alec, Bella y Dimitri iban (y van) antes que tú y Tanya.

Tú no fuiste invitado a las bodas de nadie, tampoco a cumpleaños ni ninguna celebración después de _ese_ día. Sabes de Elizabeth Hale (tu sobrina de dos años), de Charlie Cullen (también de dos años) y de Vanessa y Samuel Hale (un año). Los has seguido a la distancia, sin perderte un solo hecho. A veces se encuentran en fiestas de todo tipo (menos familiares) pero ellos te ignoran olímpicamente. Tú sufres, pero sabes que te lo mereces. Fuiste un cabrón ese 13 de septiembre. Mañana harán siete años y ella cumplirá los 25. ¿Se acordará de ti, de lo que compartieron y vivieron juntos? Sinceramente, lo dudas.

Vuelves a tu penosa realidad cuando Jane Vulturi despierta, hace reír a su hermano Alec y la familia se levanta. Se dirigen a los juegos y a ti te llenan las ganas de ser él.

Los dos tienen dinero, poder, influencias, reconocimiento, fama, están casados y han ganado varios premios (aunque hay gente que todavía pregunta quién eres y hasta las piedras la conocen). Ella tiene familia propia y la mitad de la tuya, tú tienes a Tanya y los dos "comparten" a tus padres. Ambos lo tienen todo, pero no se tienen entre ustedes. Ella te ha olvidado y ha continuado con su vida (y vaya que le ha ido bien). Tú sigues atrapado en el pasado, pensando en el si hubiera.

Antes, pensabas que ella lo tenía todo, que tú lo tenías todo y nada a la vez. No la tienes a ella porque fuiste un estúpido.

Ahora, recapacitando sobre lo que han vivido desde que se separaron, cambias tu opinión al respecto.

Ella definitivamente lo tiene todo.

Tú… bien, tú decididamente no tienes nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Editado al 0808/12**


End file.
